Wolf girl
by Candyland0530
Summary: Bella is gone, she left for florida when Edward told her to after the james incident, he meets a new girl and suddlenly she is thrown into the life bella once had, will she end up with edward or will she become smitten with someone with more of a wolfy family? small oneshot , Edward/OC/Jacob. DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!


" She's gone Edward, GONE! Get over her or I'm gone!" i yelled at my boyfriend as i slammed the door walking and leaning against my car, tears threatening to spill over.

Here we were, fighting... yet again about her...his ex, Bella Swan. They Broke up over a year ago when she moved to florida to be with her mother and Phil. Needless to say Edward wasn't taking it very well,considering it's been over a year and he still talks about her with this lovey dovey look in his eyes, something he never gives me. Who am i to care? well since Bella has moved, Edward and I got together about 4 months after. I'm Jennifer, the new girlfriend, Yes i know he's a Vampire, i don't really care, doesn't scare me.

I'm just so fed up, i love him yes but if he doesn't let her go, i might have to let him go.

"Jen I'm sorry i didn't mean to talk about her" he said coming up to me and pulling me into his cold embrace. I sighed " Edward, this can't keep happening. I know you miss her and i know you still love her but I'm trying to see past all of that, what do you expect? me to be Bella?"

His body went as stone as a statue, still and un moving, i was right.

" You do don't you?" i said staring into his golden eyes. He looked away, I took a sharp breath thinking of what i couldn't say aloud knowing he could hear me just the same. I struggled to find my keys as i got out of his grasp sight to blurred to see anything by my tears. I got into my car and left. If he heard my mind correctly, he would have heard the response to his lack of response. _If you want me to be Bella, then forget me and forget us because i will __**never**__ be Bella._

before i knew it i found myself in a familiar place, funny how much my life was like bellas. My boyfriend ( well now ex i think) Edward Cullen and my best friend whose house i just pulled up to, Jacob Black.

I turned the car off to see Jacob walking out of the woods behind his house, I did a quick mirror check to make sure i didn't look like i just cried my eyes out... ugh, too late. I wiped my face and stepped out of the car and waited for Jacob.

he smiled his famous toothy grin as he walked up to me and hugged me.

" hey Jen! how you doi-" he stopped mid sentence actually getting a good look at my face. his smile fell immediately , jaw taught.

"I'll kill him! what did he do?" he said looking down at me placing his hands down on my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and broke " He wants me to be her Jake, i can't do it, I'm not going to change myself just to make him love me." i said as i clutched myself to Jacob tears flowing freely. he rubbed my back soothingly and told me it's ok, his warm skin always comforted me, especially in washington with all the cold weather, he was the perfect heater!

" he's a fool if he doesn't love you, any one would be." he said still holding me to him. I sniffed back a few tears and looked up at him. It was then i noticed his eyes, how warm and gentle they were. not constantly changing like .. nevermind. Right when i looked into his eyes something changed he was looking at me as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time.

" Jake..." i whispered, i didn't even realize it when my heart was beating 100 miles an hour or when he started leaning down eyes locked onto my lips determination set in his eyes. The moment our lips touched it sent me reeling. It was like his kiss was life, i needed him just as much as he needed me in that very moment. All too soon he pulled away. It wasn't untill he started laughing softly that i had realized my eyes were still closed, i blushed and buried my face in his chest wrapping my arms around him, he simply held me resting his cheek atop my head.

" i never thought you would let me do that" he whispered , the smile very clear in his voice.

" all the years we've known each other i never thought you would want to do that." i mumbled into his chest, he chuckled softly, kissing the top of my head.

" what does this mean?' i asked finally looking up at him.

" well, i guess this mean you went from Vampire girl... to Wolf girl" he said ginning like he just won the most prestigious prize in the world.

I giggled, hmmm wolf girl doesn't sound so bad, i mean look who my wolf is , how could i not be Happy about that?!


End file.
